(Applicant's Abstract) The Animal Model Support Core will contribute resources, standardized protocols and reagents to collaborative studies between SCOR investigators. The Core is directed by S. Alex Mitsialis, Ph.D. This Core will be responsible for the following specific functions: (a) Supply to SCOR investigators engaged in collaborative studies experimental animals from all four mouse models by managing the expansion of specific mouse lines, setting up crosses between transgenic lines and by genotyping the progeny, as needed. (b) Maintain the Oxycycler environmental oxygen control chambers and use them to expose animals to hypoxia and hyperoxia under defined experimental protocols, in order to insure consistency and reproducibility in studies involving these two injury models, and (c) Design and produce a DNA microarray intended to analyze lung injury and inflammation in the mouse and support the SCOR investigators in applying this technology towards a systematic analysis of differential gene expression in the mouse chronic lung disease models.